


【索香】屠龙公主

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon! Zoro, Humor, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 路飞是位勇者。他听说这附近有座城堡，里面的绿色巨龙关押了一位漂亮的金发公主。至今有数百名勇者前去讨伐巨龙，欲解救公主远离苦难，卻没有一个人成功。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【索香】屠龙公主

路飞是位勇者。他和伙伴们踏上了旅途，往成为勇者王的目标前进。他们在东海的酒吧听说这附近有座城堡，里面的绿色巨龙关押了一位美丽的金发公主。至今有数百名勇者前去讨伐巨龙，欲解救公主远离苦难，卻没有一个人成功。

喜爱冒险的路飞听了马上就决定要去挑战。不过目前他还没开始屠龙，而是独自坐在那座城堡的餐厅里，享用一位金发厨师的美味料理。

嗯？你问他的伙伴们在哪？是这样的，路飞老远闻到饭菜香，便一马当先的冲了，并在城堡里找到正在做饭的山治，伙伴们还在追他。

「所以你还有哪些伙伴？」山治叼着菸，看着往嘴里猛塞的路飞。

「魔法师娜美、弓箭手乌索普、医生乔巴、古文翻译罗宾、武器师傅弗兰奇和音乐家剑士布鲁克。他们应该快到了。」路飞大口吃着肉。「呜呜，这真是太好吃了！」

一个绿头发的男人进入餐厅，眼睛还半瞇着，要不是他头发短，一定支楞的乱七八糟。他一把抱住山治，把脸埋进他的颈窝。

「终于醒了啊？」山治回抱住绿发男人。

「嗯～早饭吃什么？」绿发男人口齿不清的问。

「已经中午了。」山治似乎对这场景习以为常，伸手摸摸绿发男人的脑袋。

「喔，午饭吃什么？」绿发男人开始开垦山治的脖子。

「你昨天抓的海王类。」山治推推绿发男人。「快去洗漱，你眼角还挂着眼屎。我们有客人。」

绿发男人终于睁开眼睛。他稍稍转过头，半张脸仍然埋在山治颈窝中，用一只火红的眼睛看了看在餐桌前大快朵颐的家伙。

「你是谁？」绿发男人慵懒的问。

「我是路飞，是要成为勇者王的男人！」路飞笑嘻嘻的回答。

「勇者！？」绿发男人突然瞪大了眼睛，清醒过来。

轰隆一声，绿发男人变成了一条巨大的龙，撞破了天花板，碎石掉落下来。

「喂！不要破坏餐厅！」山治生气的责骂，但巨龙不理他。

「又是勇者。你也是打算杀了我抢走我的宝物吗？」绿色的巨龙对着路飞露出森森白牙，似乎有马上要喷火烧死这个勇者的打算。

「哇啊啊啊啊！是巨龙！要死了！」一个男人的声音尖叫。

「他刚刚说宝物吗？」一个女人的声音问。

「喔！乌索普，娜美，大家，你们来了！」完全没有被巨龙吓到的路飞依旧坐在餐桌前，对着刚抵达的伙伴们打招呼，手还在往嘴里塞食物。

「索隆，冷静点。」山治被巨龙捲在尾巴里，只露出上半身。他拍拍索隆，要他放开自己，但索隆不但没放，反而把他捲得更紧。

「滚出去！不然我宰了你。」索隆对路飞放出威胁。

「哈哈哈哈，你真有趣，当我的伙伴吧！」路飞很开心。

「诶诶诶诶！路飞！那可是龙啊！」乌索普尖叫。

「是说，公主在哪啊？」弗兰奇问。「这座城堡没有高塔。那个被监禁起来的公主在哪呢？」

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯，不知道公主殿下会不会让我看内裤？」布鲁克期待的说。

「说不定早就被吃掉了。」罗宾冷静的说出可怕的话。

「哇啊啊啊啊！我们也会被吃掉吗？」乔巴躲在乌索普身后哭喊。

「路飞，干掉他，夺走宝物吧！」娜美兴奋的命令头儿。

「休想！」索隆张开嘴，准备吐出龙炎烧死这些自不量力的家伙。

一只平底锅飞过来砸中索隆的头，龙炎熄了。

「很痛啊！臭厨子你干什么？」索隆生气的转头对尾巴里的山治怒吼。

「叫你冷静一下你是听不懂吗？」山治拿着锅铲，敲着巨龙的尾巴，发出匡匡的声音。「快变回来去洗脸，饭菜要凉了。」

巨龙啧了一声，砰的变回人型，瞪了山治一眼才心不甘情不愿的离开餐厅。

「咳，让大家见笑了。请坐，我再去多做一些料理。」山治尴尬的捡起刚刚被他扔出去的平底锅，逃进厨房里了。

一行人呆站在那里，不确定发生了什么，只有路飞完全没有被打乱进食步调。

「大家快来吃啊，山治的料理超级美味的！」

*******

「大约一年前，索隆成年了。为了成为独当一面的巨龙，他被老爸踢出去，要他去抢夺金子和公主。」山治对餐桌边的众人解释。「他来到了我的国家杰尔马。当时国王和菁英战士不在，我姊姊身为公主，为了避免波及平民，造成不必要的杀戮，决定把自己送给巨龙。我不愿意让姊姊牺牲自己，便提议让我变装成公主，再找机会杀掉巨龙。」

***

「蕾玖，让我代替你。」山治穿着裙子去找蕾玖。

「我不能让你冒这个险。夺取公主是巨龙的成年仪式，他不会伤害我，只会把我关在一座城堡的高塔里，我只要等待某个勇者来救我就好了。要是他发现你是男的，会直接把你吃了的。」

「我才没那么弱。要是被发现，我就先把他踢到半身不遂，再用剑刺进他的心脏。」山治撩起裙摆，给蕾玖看绑在腿上的剑。「反正这个国家没有人喜欢我，就算真的被吃了也不会对国家造成损失。」

「不要这样说，山治。」蕾玖很心疼。

「总之，我不会让你牺牲自己的，蕾玖，你可是下任女王。」山治对蕾玖露出笑容。「我不会死的，放心吧。」

看着弟弟已经下定决心，蕾玖只好妥协。「好吧，那你自己小心。但在走之前，你把裙子前后穿反了。」

***

「即使裙子穿对了，索隆还是马上就识破了我的诡计，把我的剑咬碎了。正当我以为完蛋了的时候，他却带着我飞走了。」

***

「老爸，我回来了。」索隆飞进克拉伊迦那古堡。

「花的时间还真够久的，又迷路了吧？」黑色巨龙米霍克走出来，打量了一下被索隆带回来的『公主』。「他是男的。」

「啊，我知道。」

「那为什么还带回来？」米霍克挑起眉毛。

「他也是皇族，而且穿着裙子，无所谓吧。」

米霍克叹了口气，用巨大的爪子捏捏鼻樑。「那金子呢？」

「没拿。」

「为什么？」

「他是金发。」

「所以呢？」

「要带走金子和公主需要用两只爪子。他已经二合一了，只抓他不是很方便吗？」

被抓来的山治突然很同情这位龙爸爸，他脸上的表情让山治很想安慰他。

「不合格。」

「诶诶诶诶诶诶！？」

 **你惊讶什么？这不是摆明的吗？** 山治心想。

「把他吃了，重来一次。」

山治大惊。刚刚那场打斗让他知道自己的踢技对龙鳞没用，他又没有长剑，只能逃走了。虽然山治不认为自己有办法逃过两条龙，但试都不试就放弃可不是他的风格。他正打算趁两条龙不注意快溜，却被一条巨大的尾巴捲住。

 **糟糕！这下真的死定了。** 山治闭上眼睛，准备接受自己的命运。 **希望他再去抢蕾玖的时候，伊治他们已经回去了。**

「不要。」索隆说。

山治睁开眼睛。

「你说什么？」米霍克瞪着儿子。

「我觉得他很好，我要把他留下来。我不要再去找公主和金子了。」索隆对上米霍克的眼睛。

「巨龙传承古堡就是必须经过这个步骤，你不想继承克拉迦伊那堡了吗？」

「你传给佩罗娜吧。我要去找自己的城堡。跟他一起。」

***

「然后我们就来到了东海的这座无人城堡。」山治呼出一口烟。「所以这里其实没有公主。大概是索隆带着我入住的时候，还穿着裙子的我被人看到了，才会传出那种流言。那条笨龙也没有金子。很抱歉让你失望了，魔法师小姐。」

「那他刚刚说的宝物是指什么？」娜美问。

山治还没回答，乔巴就忍不住插嘴了。「他真的都没想过要吃掉你吗？」

「这个嘛，其实应该还是算吃掉了吧…」山治别开视线，红了脸。

餐厅门打开，索隆走了进来，看都没看众人一眼，就把山治捞进怀里，给了他一个紮紮实实的法式热吻。

「被吃掉了。」罗宾悠悠的说。

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯，真是浪漫的故事。」布鲁克用手捧着脸颊。

山治退开来，才想到他们有观众，不禁红了脸。「抱歉，习惯城堡里只有我们两个了。」

索隆一点都没觉得害臊。他坐下来，开始吃早（午）餐。路飞又开口了。「呐，索隆，当我的伙伴吧。」

「不干。」索隆头也没抬，继续吃饭。

「唷西，决定了，索隆是伙伴了！」

「喂！你擅自决定什么啊？」索隆终于抬起头了。「嘛，也不是不行，但我要带上我的宝物。」

「所以还是有宝物的？」娜美又露出贝里眼。

「我想巨龙先生指的应该不是金子喔，魔法师小姐。」罗宾呵呵笑着。

「臭绿藻，你也不问问我的意见吗？」山治踢了索隆的头一脚。「算了，反正路飞也有邀请我加入。」

「你想加入吗？」索隆转头看着山治。「你加入我就加入。你不加入我就不加入。」

「我…想去找ALL BLUE。」山治低声说。

「那就加入吧。」索隆干脆的说。「反正继续待在城堡里也没办法再变强，来的勇者都太弱了，到外面去挑战别的龙好了。我迟早要干掉我那臭老爸。」

索隆把山治拉到腿上，转头对路飞说。「宝物同意了，我们什么时候出发？」

***

东海小报头条新闻：

勇者路飞，及他的伙伴，魔法师娜美、弓箭手乌索普、医生乔巴、古文翻译罗宾、武器师傅弗兰奇、音乐家剑士布鲁克、厨师山治和魔兽索隆，成功击败绿藻堡的巨龙，拯救了公主。

粉红色头发的少女坐在酒吧里，将报纸放到桌上。

 **终于，把你救出来了。** 少女露出微笑。 **终于有勇者成功了。制造流言这么久果然不是白费力气。**

少女轻抚着彩色照片上的金发男人，突然瞪大眼睛，盯着将手环在山治腰上的绿发男人，和他那双和巨龙一模一样的血红眼眸。

看着山治照片上的笑脸，和绿发男人眼中的爱恋，蕾玖露出笑容。 **也许，你根本不需要勇者去拯救。而你，也早已将剑刺入龙心了。**


End file.
